Episode 1 (4th December 1989)
Plot At No. 1, pensioner Elizabeth White watches her TV set. She is awaiting the arrival of her daughter and her grandson. At No. 3, the house next to No. 1, 13-year-old Bailey Scott is doing homework. His mother Veronica Scott is struggling with paperwork for Street Cars, a taxi firm she works for. Adjacent to No. 3 is No. 5 where schoolboy George Hill is drawing on a piece of paper. His mother and father, James and Bethany, order him to get on with homework. No. 7 is a house of anger as Elizabeth's daughter and grandson, Susan White and Ben White, argue about Ben going into town with Bailey and George. Ben storms from the house and takes refuge in the local pub, the Rovers Return Inn, where landlord and landlady Jason and Emily Jackson, give him a lemonade and asks what's wrong. He says he wishes he had more freedom. No. 9 is home to engaged couple Oliver White (Ben's brother) and Helen Adams. No. 11 is a quiet house as parents Martin King and Faith King have dinner with their teenage daughter Martha King. Martha is the step-daughter of Martin. No. 13 is a house of happiness as Kate Baker proposes to boyfriend Dennis Webb and he accepts. Marcus Walker leaves No. 15a and walks into the downstairs, the Corner Shop. After a brief break, he gets ready for his next customer. On the other side of the Street, Elizabeth's sister Joan White shuts up her salon, Joan's, and walks upstairs to No. 2a, where she lives. No. 4 is the home to Amar Parekh who lives there with his 13-year-old son Sumit. Amar works at Amar's Cafe, a cafe on Victoria Street. No. 6 is the home to Luke Bradley, a 13-year-old schoolboy and his father Daniel Bradley. No. 8 is the home to pensioner Bertha Bell, the mother of Faith King. The Kabin is a newsagent owned by older woman Nora Barker who closes it up and walks up to her flat, No. 10a. Ben leaves the Rovers and returns to No. 7, not talking to his mother. Cast Regular cast * Elizabeth White * Bailey Scott * Veronica Scott * George Hill * James Hill * Bethany Hill * Susan White * Ben White * Jason Jackson * Emily Jackson * Oliver White * Helen Adams * Martin King * Faith King * Martha King * Kate Baker * Dennis Webb * Marcus Walker * Joan White * Amar Parekh * Sumit Parekh * Luke Bradley * Daniel Bradley * Bertha Bell * Nora Barker Guest cast * None Settings * 1 Coronation Street - Living room * 3 Coronation Street - Living room and dining room * 5 Coronation Street - Hallway and living room * 7 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway * Coronation Street * Rovers Return Inn - Public * 9 Coronation Street - Living room * 11 Coronation Street - Dining room * 13 Coronation Street - Living room * 15a Coronation Street - Stairs * Corner Shop - Shop floor * Joan's - Public * 2a Coronation Street - Stairs and living room * 4 Coronation Street - Living room * 6 Coronation Street - Living room * 8 Coronation Street - Living room * The Kabin - Shop floor * 10a Coronation Street - Stairs and living room Trivia * This episode marked the debut of producer Corrah. * The title sequence used in this episode was a shot of the sky before panning down to the Rovers Return Inn with 'CORONATION STREET' superimposed on the Rovers. * While Elizabeth White is the first character to appear, Veronica Scott is actually the first character to speak. * This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm on 4th December 1989. * Viewing figures - 6,000,000 homes * ''TV Times synopsis: ''Meet 25 interesting characters in this new TV soap about one Street and how its inhabitants get along.